1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, for example, a display system suitable for a vehicle.
In display systems for vehicles, for example, in recent years the display screen have been made larger. The trend is now for use of a single display screen for not only a navigation screen, but also a television (TV) screen or control screen for an audio device. Another practice has been to split a single display screen into several different screens and provide the user with various types of information on a multiplex screen.
The present invention concerns a display system enabling a single display screen to be shared for a plurality of information screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Next, a vehicular display system will be explained as an example.
In a vehicle mounting a display system able to display at least a television screen and a screen other than the television screen (here, made a navigation screen) on the same display screen, usually priority is given to the navigation screen in use of the display system.
At this time, sometimes a user driving while using the navigation system will sometimes become curious and frequently switch the display screen to the television function in the hours when for example a baseball game is being broadcast live over the television.
The closer the game, the more curious the user will become about how the game is proceeding and the more frequently he will repeat the operation of switching from the navigation screen to the television screen to learn the score and then again return to the navigation screen. There is the idea of reducing the size of the television screen and superimposing it over part the navigation screen, but if this is done, the television screen becomes extremely hard to view since it is reduced in size and therefore there are problems in safety.
That is, the operation for switching between the navigation screen and television screen is troublesome to the user and obstructs safe driving of a vehicle.